The Alpha/ Omega Gundam
The Alpha/ Omega Gundam Specs: Base Unit: 00 Raiser Modifications: Subtractions: ''The cockpit for the 0 riser+ all weapons Additions ''Power output additions/ modifications: '' Add a 3rdmore powerful GN drive (power output is equal to 2 GN drives) in the middle of the back, a Gemini Nuclear reactor 2 in the lower front torso, and a multi-power reactor in the lower back of the torso. The 3rd GN drive, Gemini nuclear reactor 2, is for when the units’ trans-am 2 time limit or ta2- hbm (trans-am 2- hyper burst mode) time limit is up. The 2 synced GN drives on the units’ shoulders are the units’ primary power source. If a trans-am 2 or ta2- hbm was engaged, after the time limit of either is up , the 3rd GN Drive (a.k.a. GN drive dri) is engaged in conjunction with the Gemini nuclear reactor 2 ( a.k.a. gnr2) to power the entire unit till the twin drive system is back to full operating efficiency. These 2 GN drives have been modified and upgraded so that the GN particles they emit can also cloak the unit so that it is undetectable to any means of detection. Both drives have the power of 4 synced GN drives combined. Both the 3rd GN drive is used in conjunction with the Gemini nuclear reactor 2 to power the unit till the twin drives are back to operational capacity. Both of these make up the secondary power system. Once the twin drive is functional again, this system turns off. The Gemini nuclear reactor 2 is the nuclear reactor version of the twin drives. Its power is equal to 2 mobile suite nuclear reactors combined together. Normally, the gnr2 can provide unlimited power to any ms. But because of the immense power requirements of the a/o Gundam, the Gemini nuclear reactor 2 is used in conjunction with the dri drive to power everything until the twin drives are back to operational capacity. It also equipped with a storage tank that stores backup energy from the m-pr just in case. Under no circumstances can the secondary power source be modified to help power the primary source. The multi-power reactor is used mainly for recharging the GN drives. But it has a total of 4 roles that it plays. 1. Act as a supplementary power source to any part of the unit(s) that may require it. 2. Helps to recharge all GN drives and gnr2. Especially after either the trans-am 2 time limit or ta2- hbm time limit is up. 3. Extend the time limit of either the trans-am 2 or ta2- hbm. 4. Converter of energy for the various things equipped to the unit(s). The multi-power reactor (a.k.a. m-pr) is a supplementary power generator that absorbs anything known to man that can be turned into energy. It can supply power to both the primary and secondary power sources. The reactor itself is housed in the rear lower torso. The S.S.C. can also think of any other source the generator can use to power whatever that isn’t currently known. The armor of both units is made of incredibly hard, yet durable, material called Poly-GundainEum that absorbs anything it can use to turn the energy into the 2 different types the unit uses. The main power flow goes to the storage tank for the GN drives and the nuclear reactor. Once the storage tanks for the GN drives and nuclear reactor are full, the reactor goes into standby mode. If Trans-am 2 or ta2- hbm was activated, the m-pr can be used to extend the time limit of both if need be. But, each suit has its own tolerance that it can withstand in either system. ''System Features: EXAM System2: this system has been heavily modified from its original version and has been changed to help bring out the full potential of the unit and the pilot. It now is just a regulator system for the various systems that are equipped to the units. It controls the various systems that are equipped to the units’ computer systems. The systems are as follows. ZERO system v2: this system has been slightly modified from the original v2 but it still has its original functions, plus a new one. This system is normally regulated by the EXAM system2. It is strictly a tactical support system only when the restriction is on. If it was taken off because of either the suit(s) imminent demise, or the pilot’s incapacitation in any way, the system would then switch to full operating capacity and take control of the suit and all its weapons. From that point on, till the pilot is capable of controlling the unit again or the unit is out of danger, this system becomes the second half of the S.S.C. and works along with AI. Once out of danger, if the pilot is still incapacitated, the unit will return to the ship. Trans-am 2: more refined and powerful version of the original Trans -am system. Features include: gives the frame and all weapons a reddish tint, increases the performance of the unit overall 6 fold. The time limit is increased to 7 minutes. The units overall firepower, while in trans-am 2, is equal to that of 10 battle fleets consisting of 1 million ships each. This system can be used in either unit. The normal recharge time of the twin drive system after the trans-am 2 is 4 minutes. This time can be reduced with the help of the m-pr. Trans-am 2- Hyper Burst Mode: a revamped and upgraded version to the original trans-am burst mode. This system has gone under major revision and has become an l.r.o. (last resort only). This system has been designed to bring out the full potential of the unit. It can only be used when the Alpha Gundam is the active unit. If defeat is inevitable, this system will automatically activate and the armor of the alpha Gundam will, “expand”, like the unicorn Gundam armor and the bio-mechanical “muscles” under the armor will turn red along with the suit. Also, the m-pr will activate and the hbm and it will become its main focus of power requirement till the unit is out of danger. The rest of the suit will be able to function at 10x its regular capacity as long as this system is activated. GN particles will not only pour out of the synced reactors, but out of the bio-mechanical muscles, the strike freedom dragoon pack, and the destiny dual booster pack as well. But this system had a set time limit of 10 minutes. It can be extended to 13but, if it goes any longer than 13, the system will automatically shut down in order to help maintain the suits and its equipments overall integrity. After ta2- hbm has been activated, it takes 5 minutes for the twin drive system to fully recover. This time can be reduced if it necessary with the help of the m-pr. Variable Trans Phase Armor: a combination of V.P.S. (variable phase shift) and T.P. armor (Trans phase armor). This system combines the features of both and upgrades their abilities. One of its features is that it makes any and all physical weapons useless on either suit. Another one of its features is that the suit can change its colors depending on what unit is equipped. If alpha is the active unit, the units’ colors are 00 normal colors. If Omega is active, the units’ colors are a mix of the 00 and strike freedoms. A 3rdfeature is that the system is in a “standby” like trans phase till a point of contact is made by any kind of weapon. The system then allocates the right amount of energy to the area(s) that have made contact to nullify the weapons damage causing affect. D.R.A.G.O.O.N system v3: this version of the dragoon has been upgraded severely and modified from its previous versions. It not only operates the dragoon units, but also helps to control any unit either by way of its onboard com system or the m.c.v.s. Its 4 weaknesses have also been dealt with. It can now operate in atmosphere without any difference in effectiveness. It requires less energy to operate due to the onboard micro generators on the weapon pods. It doesn’t need a person w/ any great spatial awareness, mental or physical capacity due to the symbiotic super computer. Lastly, the weapon pods are equipped with a small shield generator and the A.A-E.C.S. This system also controls the 10 GN talons. Colloid System: the colloid system makes use of the GN particles that are produced from the GN drives and alters their structure to power a variety of functions. These functions are as follows, the mirage colloid stealth system, the geschmeidig panzer (a.k.a. the panzer reflector) on the omega’s megalo shields, the mirage colloid virus spreader, and the wings of light that come out of the strike freedom dragoon pack. Gungnir System: this system has been modified to create an EM shield around the units that render all electronic weapons useless. This system can also be used to create an EMP that will destroy all electronics beyond repair for a 1,000 mile radius. The unit will be fine due to the units V.T.P. armor. Auto Anti-Energy Coating System: the A.A-E.C.S. ( a.k.a. Auto Anti- Energy Coating System) provides a coating to both units that disperses any energy weapon fire across the active units frame and it is absorbed to help power whatever it may require. It also can use the energy to help maintain and/or improve the coating applied to the unit. The coating can also reflect any kind of energy weapon fire that makes contact with it if it’s desired. After so long, the coating will dissipate and this system auto applies a new coating to either unit. The system analyzes all the units battle data and upgrades both units coating to help build a better defense for the units. The coating can be re-applied during combat if necessary. NT-D System V2: this system has been modified and upgraded to supplement the pilot in order to help bring out the full potential of the unit. It can pick up the “slack”, if there is any, and match or surpass the requirements in order to achieve victory. Offense + Defense additions: Alpha Gundam: X12 Beam sabers X 2 tri barreled arm mounted beam machine guns (interception only) X 6 head mounted beam machine guns (interception only) X 2 beam shield projectors X 2 detachable hip mounted retractable linier beam cannons X 1 strike freedom dragoon backpack 2 X 2 shoulder mounted GN Vulcan cannons Can create an impenetrable GN field Omega Gundam: X12 Beam sabers (carried over from alpha) X 6 head mounted beam machine guns (interception only) (carried over from alpha) X 2 detachable hip mounted retractable linier beam cannons (carried over from alpha) X 1 strike freedom dragoon backpack 2(carried over from alpha) X 1 destiny dual booster pack X 2 GN sword/rifle kai 2 (combines the GN sword/rifle 3 and the GN sword/rifle kai) (rifle is a triple barreled beam rifle machine gun) (has 3 single barrels on the top, bottom, and side away from the unit on each blade) X 2 Anti- Energy coated megalo shields on both arms in the shape of the CB insignia X 10 GN talons (5 for each leg) X 2 retractable GN Pincers X 2 shoulder mounted retractable long range sniper cannons Can create an impenetrable GN field. Miscellanies additions: The Symbiotic Super Computer:a super computer that combines the pentagonal quantum processing computer and the revolutionary quantum humanputer. With these 2 combined in a symbiotic state, they form the most complex and intuitive processing computer ever created. Both computers are explained below. Quantum humanputer: a revolutionary new kind of quantum processing computer that turns the pilot of the unit into a quantum processing super computer. It utilizes a combination of genetic manipulation on the pilot to increase the subjects overall stats and especially increase the brains overall limitations while linking it to the 3 haro units via a special helmet and various other means. Pentagonal Quantum Processing Computer: the Pentagonal Quantum Processing Computer (a.k.a. AI) is the second half of the symbiotic super computer that controls the unit and every other unit that is linked to the alpha/omega Gundam. AI is made up of 5 quantum processing computers that are linked together to form 1 super quantum processing computer that controls both the a/o Gundam and all units that are linked to it through the S.S.C. or the mirage colloid virus spreader. Transformation additions: The unit can launch as Alpha or Omega. If the unit is launched as Alpha and Omega is required, is transforms in the style of the Impulse to the Omega Gundam. If it is Omega and the alpha is required, it can shed the Omega armor, like the virtue/nadleeh, and the armor will return to the ship for safe keeping until it is needed. Transformation to omega: How the alpha transforms to omega is after the ship launches the parts, they assemble as follows. The legs and lower torso go over the alphas. The upper torso is in 2 pieces and comes together over alphas. The dragoon pack detaches from the alpha and once the torso has been formed, the pack then reconnects with the unit and then the booster pack goes over that to complete the torso. The arms equipped w/ the arm mounted weapons go over alphas. Upgrade For the upgrade to the a/o Gundam, see the GN-00'''Ψ '''Quantum Gundam.